Party at the fan girl's house
by KagamineMistress
Summary: Len and a few of the other Vocaloids attend a party at a fan girls's house. (I'm am not good with summaries or titles so don't judge me too harshly...)
1. Chapter 1

[Hello fellow readers and writers. Thank you for taking the time to read my story or at least the beginning. This story is the story of Butterfly on your Right Shoulder. This is what the song means to me at least. It may not be correct but I really don't care. Please feel free to comment any suggestions or give me any help you will get credit for what you do. Happy Readings!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did a lot of things would be different.

* * *

(Len's POV)

I awoke to the feel of a gentle breeze flowing from my open window. I rolled back my yellow colored blankets and sat up in my bed. I moved from the bed and toward my closet where I picked out my outfit for today. I grabbed a yellow shirt, black cargo pants, a yellow belt, yellow underwear and socks, and some silver converse I walked into my personal bathroom, stripped from my previous attire, pulled off my ponytail holder and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and shivered a bit when I felt the slightly cold water touch my body. I slowly finished my shower and put on my clothes. I then combed my hair and redid the ponytail my fan girls love so much. I put my old clothes into my hamper and motioned down the steps of the Vocaloid Mansion.

I walked into the kitchen to see Luka cooking, Miku by her side, Meiko arguing with the wall being her usual drunken self, and Rin and Kaito arguing over something stupid I know. They all looked up at me. "Good Morning Len," they all said in unison. Except for Meiko who said it later than the rest. "Good Morning everyone!" I replied a smile growing on my face. I grabbed a banana from the counter and sat in an empty chair. My phone rang. I decided not answer it though, it was probably some random fan girl who got my number anyways. I peeled my banana in a slight annoyance that I had been called so early. I looked at the clock 8:30, I figured a little bit early for my tastes. Well I'm up now. I went into the living room. I saw Gakupo flirting with IA on the couch. IA had a slight blush on her face.

"So...Good Morning," I said. They separated quickly but not to fast. Kaito and Rin finished their arguing with Rin yelling, "Fine then let's ask Len" and Kaito replying, "Fine, he'll agree with me". They both came into the living room and surrounded me. "Len there's some orange sherbet in the freezer and Rin says it's hers but, it's mine...whose is it Len?" Kaito asked smiling at me. "I-I don't know Kaito...couldn't you guys just split it or something?,". They both looked at each other. "But Kaito won't split it evenly!" Rin yelled". "Okay bring me the sherbet " I sighed. Rin went into the kitchen and came back with the sherbet and placed it in my hands. I took the sherbet, went into the kitchen, and put some of Miku's leeks in it then brought it back to them. "Ewwww it's tainted now," They both stated. "Next time be more mature about it. Or at least don't come to me with the problem," I told them before I took the sherbet to Miku.

Rin and Kaito glared at me. I got nervous as they stepped toward me. I took a step back. "Okay I'm sorry calm down!" I took another step back. "Oh no Lenny you must pay for what you have done" Rin said. She whispered something to Kaito too quiet for me to here. They both walked outside. I calmed down and took some deep breathes. I heard the road roller start. "Len could you come outside please?" Rin yelled loud enough for me to hear it over the road roller. I rolled my eyes thinking they are just gonna try to frighten me.

I went outside to see what Rin wanted. I saw her in the road roller Kaito sitting next to her in my usual seat. Rin started driving toward me at a slow speed. I stood there thinking they would stop, until they got to be about 5 meters away from me before I started running. I ran as fast as I could until I slipped ironically on a banana peel. I fell onto my knees and everything went black.

* * *

[So how was it? I know it kind of sucked but, still I tried. Please R&R although im not forcing you to or pressuring you into doing it. You don't have to but it would help!] (Note: I may change the story to an M rating, I guess it depends on reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

[I'm back people for a chapter 2! Thank you for reading my story. I love this story so fun to write. Don't worry fan girls Len isn't dead nor is he gonna die. I love him too much for that but...I am not that much of a Len fan girl. I am a Kaito fan girl myself but...Len is cool too]

Disclaimer: Miku isn't Gothic so I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

I woke up with Luka on one side of me scolding Kaito and Rin, then Miku on the other side hugging a leek plush and watching me. "Lenny is awake!" the twin haired tealette yelled. Luka stopped yelling and grabbed Rin and Kaito by one of their ears and turned around. "Don't you both have something you wanna say to Len?" They both pouted and said "We're sorry for rolling you over in the road roller" They said in unison. "But you did give our sherbet to Hatsune," Kaito added.

"Something came in the mail for you," Meiko said as she handed me a letter. I opened the letter. It was an invitation to a party. "It's from a fan girl," I said. Luka took the invitation and read it. "It's from IA-Her Voice Unites You All her name is cool, she might be nice she kinda seems like she isn't that obsessed with you, so we are going I don't care if it is some crazy fan girl she might be nice. I would be rude not to go, the invitation says that it invites you and us so everyone is going," Luka said. "What kind of party is it?" Rin asked. "I think it's casual," Luka replied. "AWESOME" Kaito and Rin said. "I don't know that for sure yet but, it doesn't matter because you both are going regardless," Luka told them both.

I got up from my bed and looked through my closet looking for something casual to wear to the party. I saw my outfit from Adolescence but after a while decided not to wear it. I picked out a black t shirt, yellow skinny jeans with black chains hanging from the pockets, a silver bass clef necklace, and a glittery gold tie then I laid it for early access. I made all of the Vocaloids who were currently in my room leave. When they were gone I laid on my bed, still a little sore from when I was ran over.

There was a knock at my door. Then the door opened. It was Ryuto. "L-Len do you wanna play ball with me...please?" The littler boy asked. "I'm a little sore right now...maybe later," I replied. He pouted a I turned on my television and started watching. "C-Can I watch television with you then?" The youth added. I nodded my head and slid over on my bed to make room for him. He climbed into the bed next to me and we continued to watch the television. We both watched the 2 hour long movie that was on, well I did because he fell asleep halfway through the movie.

I looked over at Ryuto who had fallen asleep. I shook him slightly to wake him up. He got up and got out of the bed. I got out of the bed after him slowly. My whole body still aching, I went into the living room and joined some of the Vocaloids in the living room. They all watched my as they saw me and Ryuto leave my room at the same time. "So did you enjoy yourself Lenny?" Kaito smirked and the rest laughed. It took me a while to understand what they were getting at. "What no! He and I just watched a movie together!" I defended. "Sure," Kaito said sarcastically. "We didn't do anything!" I yelled in annoyance. I sat on the couch next to Miku who slid over closer to Meiko. Meiko pushed her back over onto to me, which caused me a great deal of pain. "Ouch, Hatsune that fucking hurt!" I exclaimed. "Meiko pushed me into you," Miku defended herself.

"None of you have planned what you're wearing for the party have you?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject from my pain. They all shook their heads Except Luka who nodded. "You all need to do so then, it'll hurt that girls feelings if we don't go to the party," Luka said. Making the unprepared Vocaloids go get their outfits ready for tomorrow. "Oh, I can't go to the party I have a photo shoot to do tomorrow" Miku excused. "You would still be the most popular half-hated and half-loved Vocaloid If you missed one photo shoot Miku," Luka reasoned. "But..." Miku replied. "Hatsune," Luka scolded as she glared at Miku, "Okay fine, but stop being so bitchy!" Miku said as she walked off.

Luka and I sat there in silence until IA came down the hallway. Her hair was messy and she had a big grin on her face. Gakupo came behind her with the same grin on his face. Luka looked at me and I shrugged. "So...what are you two so happy about?" Luka curiously questioned. They looked at each other and blushed quickly. "What are you two so happy about?" Gakupo questioned. "Gakupo you bastard! You cheated on me!" Luka said ferociously! "You can't prove that!" Gakupo defended himself. "Then why do you two have fucking Cheshire cat grins on your faces?" Luka yelled. "No comment," Gakupo nervously replied. "Answer me dammit Gakupo!" Luka yelled. She continued yelling at Gakupo.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up a banana. "You hurt me banana," I said to the banana. "I am sorry Lenny...please eat me," I said giving the banana a voice. "Can I trust you not to get me run over if I do?" I asked the banana, "If you dispose of me properly," the banana said. "Deal," I said to the banana as I peeled it and took a bite of it. I finished the banana and made sure the peel made it too the trash can. I felt a little better after I ate the banana. I went back into the living room as I saw Luka hitting Gakupo with a huge sized tuna fish and IA trying to pull Luka of off him. I helped IA to separate Luka from Gakupo. We couldn't do it, plus I wasn't gonna risk getting hit by that over-sized tuna.

"Luka you're gonna damage him if you don't stop hitting him,"IA exclaimed. "I don't care you whore," Luka viciously snapped back. "I am not a whore,"IA softly replied. "I don't care!" Luka yelled. She continued to hit the defenseless male repeatedly, "Luka aren't you the one that said that violence never solved anything," I questioned. "I'm not trying to solve anything! I'm simply trying to punish this cheating man whore!". I went to go get help while IA continued to try to pry Luka from Gakupo.

I went into Kaito's room. "Kaito you need to help Gakupo. IA and I are not strong enough to do so alone. You have more strength than I do and you need to help before he is seriously hurt." I claimed rapidly. "Why does he need help?" Kaito asked. "He supposedly cheated on Luka with IA and Luka is beating him with an unusually large tuna fish. IA and I tried pulling her off...she has a strong grip," I explained while nudging Kaito toward the living room.

"Luka if you hurt him, that's you're third strike with the cops. Just make sure you don't injure him that badly," Kaito said. "I wont Kaito," Luka promised Kaito as he walked away. I walked after him. "So you're just gonna let her beat him," I asked Kaito. "She said she wasn't gonna injure the samurai that badly," Kaito defended her. I stared blankly at Kaito and with that I walked back into the main room and sat on the couch to continue watching Luka beat Gakupo severely.

Luka finally stopped beating him to take a rest break. Gakupo took this opportunity to go put ice on his most likely aching body. Luka sat on the couch next to me. As she sat down next to me I made a mental note to myself to never make Luka angry, and to give her what she wants or your gonna feel her wrath and her tuna. I sighed as Miku and Rin who probably just finished picking out what they were gonna wear entered the living room. "Is Gakupo hurt?" Miku asked as she peeked into the kitchen to see him putting ice on himself. Luka glared at me then answered, "Nah, he's fine." After that we sat in the living room in silence.

I got up, went into my room, and put on a banana-themed pajamas took off my ponytail holder and went to bed.

* * *

[Chapter 2 is done! Thanks for reading Chapter 3 is coming soon. Happy Readings!]


End file.
